nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winter Wrap Up
Winter Wrap Up is one of the songs in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Lyrics Arendelle's Winter Wrap Up Dash Three months of winter coolness And awesome holidays Pie We've kept our hoovsies warm at home Time off from work to play Applejack But the food we've stored is runnin' out And we can't grow in this cold Rarity And even though I love my boots This fashion's getting old Sparkle The time has come to welcome spring And all things warm and green But it's also time to say goodbye It's winter we must clean the Snow Queen How can I help? I'm new, you see What does everybody do? How do I fit in without my magic? I haven't got a clue! Choir Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Applejack 'Cause tomorrow spring– Dash –is here! Choir 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! Dash Bringing home the southern birds A Pegasus' job begins And clearing all the gloomy skies To let the sunshine in We move the clouds And we melt the white snow Dash and Pinkie Pie When the sun comes up Its warmth and beauty will glow! Choir Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! Rarity Little critters hibernate Under the snow and ice Fluttershy We wake up all their sleepy heads So quietly and nice Rarity We help them gather up their food Fix their homes below Fluttershy We welcome back the southern birds and Rarity So their families can grow! Choir Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! (Rarity Winter, winter) Let's finish our holiday cheer Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! (Rarity Winter, winter) 'Cause tomorrow spring is here Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! (Rarity Winter, winter) 'Cause tomorrow spring is here 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! Applejack No easy task to clear the ground Plant our tiny seeds With proper care and sunshine Everyone it feeds Apples, carrots, celery stalks Colorful flowers too We must work so very hard Cherry Berry, and Golden Harvest It's just so much to do! Choir Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Pie 'Cause tomorrow spring is here Choir 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! the Snow Queen Now that I know what they all do I have to find my place And help with all of my heart Tough task ahead I face How will I do without my magic Help the Earth pony way I wanna belong so I must Do my best today, Do my best today! Choir Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Twilight Sparkle 'Cause tomorrow spring is here 'Cause tomorrow spring is here 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! Trivia Category:Songs